Terror, Herr der Angst
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Der Orden will sich im Endkampf Voldemort stellen, doch sie bekommen unerwartet einen weiteren Gegner...
1. Im Schloss des Feindes

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, ich hab (mal wieder) eine kleine Fanfiction angefangen und wollte mal sehen, was ihr zu meiner Spontanidee sagt. Ich akzeptiere alles, aber bitte reviewt mir!

* * *

Der Kampf der vereinigten Streitkräfte der guten Seite gegen die Todesser ging unaufhaltsam weiter. Doch es sah für die Kämpfer hinter Dumbledore gar nicht schlecht aus. Die Todesser mussten immer stärkere Verluste hinnehmen und zogen sich immer weiter zurück.

„Fantastisch! Durch diesen alten Zauber, den wir ihnen aufgehetzt haben, führen sie uns ohne es zu wollen direkt zu ihrem Hauptquartier.", prophezeite Mad-Eye Moody zufrieden.

Auf einer speziell gefertigten Karte konnten sie sehen, an welche Orte die Todesser apparierten. Bis auf einige wenige war es ein Ort weit draußen direkt in der Wildnis.

„Der ideale Ort.", bemerkte Tonks.

‚Der Ort an dem Er sich versteckt.', wusste Severus Snape.

Er hatte sich sofort bei Beginn der offiziellen Kriegshandlungen zu Albus Dumbledore und dem Orden begeben, um all sein „Insider-Wissen"auszuspielen.

Sie folgten den Todessern an den Ort, den ihnen die Karte anzeigte. Sie fanden sich vor einem uralten Herrenschloss wieder, dessen Aura einem schon Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Snape erkannte es sofort als das Schloss wieder, in das Voldemort sie so oft gerufen hatte. Abgesichert nach allen Seiten betrat die Gruppe den Innenhof. Niemand war zu sehen.

‚Das ist doch nicht normal.', dachte Snape. ‚Mittlerweile dürfte er mitbekommen haben, dass wir seinen Leuten folgen können. Warum sollte er zulassen, dass sie uns zu seinem Versteck führen und es dann noch verteidigungslos lassen? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.'

Er schärfte alle seine in den Jahren an den Rande ihrer Möglichkeiten trainierten Sinne, doch es waren weder Leute zu sehen oder zu hören, nicht einmal zu spüren war irgendjemand. Schließlich hatten sie den Innenhof fast überquert, als das Tor zum Haupthaus mit einem Knall zugeschlagen wurde.

„Na, da sind sie ja!", rief Tonks und wollte, Harry Potter im Gepäck, losstürmen, doch Snape bekam beide noch zu fassen.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", fuhr er die beiden an. „Wollen Sie denen mitten in die Falle rennen? Wie wär's erstmal mit Denken? Selbst wenn die alle dadrin sein sollten, können Sie da doch nicht einfach ohne Deckung reinmarschieren!"

„Severus hat Recht.", bemerkte Remus Lupin. „Wir müssen jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein. Schließlich sind wir hier in der Festung des Feindes."

Kleinlaut ordneten sich Tonks und Harry Potter wieder in die Gruppe ein. Snape schlich lautlos ans Tor, während sich der Rest darum verteilte und Feuerschutz gewährte. Auf ein Zeichen Dumbledores öffnete Snape einen Flügel des Tores und glitt am Schatten entlang hinein. Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann tauchte der Zaubertränkemeister wieder auf und gab Entwarnung.

„Niemand in der Halle zu sehen.", flüsterte er Dumbledore zu. „Aber warum verstehe ich nicht."

Der Orden und in seiner Mitte Harry Potter traten in die Eingangshalle. Sie war so gut wie eben möglich mit Fackeln erleuchtet und erinnerte von ihrem Stil her an einen altgriechischen Tempel. Doch wie Snape gesagt hatte war kein einziger Todesser zu sehen.

„Sie sind nur noch so wenige, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich lieber verstecken.", vermutete Mr Weasley. „Hier ist zumindest keiner."

„Doch!"

Im gleichen Moment krachte der geöffnete Torflügel ins Schloss. Erschrocken sahen sich alle um, denn dieser Ausruf war von zwei Stimmen gekommen: die eine war die von Prof. Snape, aber die andere gehörte keinem von ihnen.


	2. Ein unerwarteter Gegner

„Wer ist da?", rief Snape, denn diese Stimme gehörte keinem Todesser, er wusste, sie gehörte niemals einem menschlichen Wesen.

Ein kalter Schauer war ihm über den Rücken gelaufen und wenn ihn sein Instinkt so eindringlich warnen wollte, konnte das nichts Gutes heißen.

„_Ich_ bin hier."

Die Stimme klang, wenn auch irgendwie unnatürlich, nach einem männlichen Wesen. Jetzt bewegte sich etwas am Ende der Halle. Eine Gestalt gekleidet in einen purpurfarbenen Umhang wandte sich zu ihnen um. Sofort versuchte Snape die Person einzuordnen. Die Gesichtszüge waren unnatürlich eben, sie wirkten genauso wenig menschlich wie die Stimme. Seine Kleidung war in Purpur und Gold gehalten. Insgesamt wirkte der Kerl unheimlich aber ebenso arrogant.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin der Herr dieses Schlosses.", antwortete das Wesen und trat auf sie zu.

„In diesem Fall will ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass sich hier wohl jemand versteckt, der sich als Herr aufspielt.", konterte Moody. „Wir beseitigen ihn und dann sind wir wieder weg."

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen.", antwortete ihr Gegenüber immernoch völlig emotionslos. „Sie werden in meinem Haus niemanden ‚beseitigen'."

„Das werden wir ja..."

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", unterbrach Snape Moody, als er feststellte, dass augenscheinlich keiner seiner Begleiter dieses Wesen als nicht-menschlich erkannt hatte.

„Man nennt mich Terror.", kam zur Antwort und zum ersten Mal schlich sich ein lauerndes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Schlossherrn. „Und Ihrer Frage, Professor Snape, entnehme ich, dass Sie wissen, was das heißt."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry Potter verwirrt und starrte fast verängstigt seinen Lehrer an.

„Das heißt, dass dieses Wesen dort ein Dämon ist.", erklärte Snape sachlich. „Terror ist lateinisch und bedeutet ‚Angst' oder ‚Schrecken'. Der Dämon Terror ist der Schrecken in Person, die personifizierte Angst. Er ist der Ursprung aller Irrwichte und ihre Fähigkeiten sind nichts gegen die ihres Schöpfers."

„Aber das kann nicht sein, Severus!", fuhr Lupin dazwischen. „Der Dämon Terror ist eine Sage, ein Mythos. Er ist der Erklärungsversuch für die Existenz der Irrwichte. Und selbst..."

Lupin schluckte kurz.

„...selbst wenn wir der Sage Glauben schenken, wurde Terror vor über einem Jahrtausend gebannt und versiegelt. Wer sollte denn so dumm sein,..."

„Jemand, der weiß, dass er es ohne diese ‚Waffe' nicht schaffen wird.", schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab. „Jemand, der sich hier versteckt und hofft, dass wir alle dem Wahnsinn verfallen oder die Angst uns in den Tod treibt. Derjenige, den wir suchen: Lord Voldemort!"

Seine Gefährten sahen ihn entgeistert an. Nicht nur, weil sie von der Offenheit seiner Worte überrascht waren, sondern weil keiner von ihnen gedacht hatte, dass gerade Snape es wagen würde, hier diesen Namen auszusprechen.

„Ich sehe, da ist jemand sehr klar in seinem Denken.", mischte sich Terror mit hinterhältigem Unterton ein.

„Warum beschützt du ihn, Terror?", fragte Snape. „Letztendlich ist er dir unterlegen und trotzdem lässt du dich von ihm wie eine Puppe benutzen. Warum?"

„Nun, Severus,"entgegnete Terror, wobei er den Namen extrem betonte, „ich zeige im Moment eine gewisse Dankbarkeit. Über ein Jahrtausend war ich eingeschlossen, er hat mich befreit. Nun schaffe ich ihm ein paar Leute aus dem Weg und zeige mich erkenntlich. Aber sei versichert, irgendwann werde ich dann klare Verhältnisse schaffen."

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit an dem vorbeizukommen?", flüsterte Harry Potter unruhig.

„Doch. Wenn bislang alles stimmt, dann gibt es die.", antwortete Snape und trat nun direkt auf Terror zu. „Ich stelle mich dir und wenn ich dich schlage, wirst du uns passieren lassen."


	3. Kindheitsangst

Anmerkung von Tasha: Ich weiß, die Kapitel sind (für mich eigentlich untypisch) ziemlich kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass die Story euch trotzdem gefällt. Hier geht's dann jetzt richtig los! ;-)

* * *

Terror lachte kurz auf.

„Bislang habe ich dich für einen sehr klugen und realistischen Menschen gehalten, Severus. Aber anscheinend ist dir nicht klar, was es bedeutet, sich mir zu stellen."

„Oh doch! Ich weiß genug, um diese Entscheidung zu treffen.", gab Snape ruhig zurück. „Es sei denn, der Herr der Angst macht einen Rückzieher."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", erboste sich Terror und seine bislang immer ebenen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einer Wutgrimasse. „Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt! Nimm dich in Acht, Severus Snape!"

Mit diesen Worte schleuderte er dem Zaubertränkemeister etwas entgegen und bevor dieser noch reagieren konnte, war er von einem Feuerkreis eingeschlossen, der langsam kleiner zu werden schien.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Mrs Weasley panisch. „Was bedeutet ‚sich stellen'?"

„Im Falle Terrors bedeutet das sich der Angst zu stellen.", erklärte nun Dumbledore. „Terror kann die individuellen Ängste seines Gegenübers lesen und konfrontiert ihn damit. Sein Gegner wird gezwungen, sich all seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Die meisten, die sich, der Sage nach, Terror gestellt haben, sind psychisch daran zerbrochen und gestorben."

„Aber warum dann?", fragte Tonks und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf Snape, der immernoch versuchte, vor den Flammen zurückzuweichen.

„Vermutlich weil Severus glaubt es schaffen zu können.", vermutete Lupin, wenn auch zweifelnd. „Wenn Terror es nicht schaffen sollte, seinen Gegenüber mit dessen Ängsten in den Wahnsinn und darüber hinaus in den Tod zu treiben, muss er sich ihm geschlagen geben und dann tun, was dieser Mensch ihm sagt. Gesetzt den Fall könnte Severus ihm dann also befehlen sich selbst zu vernichten. Aber ob das möglich ist?"

Die Blicke der ganzen Gruppe erfassten Snape. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht den Flammen auszuweichen, doch aus einem Flammenkreis gab es kein Entkommen.

‚Warum Feuer?', versuchte er sich zu erklären. ‚Warum?'

Doch dann erinnerte er sich. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich mal verbrannt und seitdem seine ganze Kindheit über panische Angst vor Feuer gehabt.

‚Die meisten Kinder haben Angst vor Feuer.', dachte Snape. ‚Aber das hier ist lächerlich! Als Zaubertränkelehrer arbeite ich täglich mit Feuer und lasse mir sogar Explosionen gefallen. Er wird sich wohl was besseres ausdenken müssen.'

Mit diesem Gedanken fest im Kopf machte er fünf blitzschnelle Schritte nach vorne, direkt durch die Flammen. Er blieb stehen und sah Terror abwartend an. Hinter Snape war der Flammenkreis erloschen und auch sein Umhang, der knapp Feuer gefangen hatte, brannte nicht mehr.

‚Das sind alles Täuschungen.', erkannte Snape. ‚Er produziert nur Halluzinationen. Nichts davon ist real.'


	4. Die Angst vor der Bestie

„Nun, Terror,"rief Harry Potter überzeugt, „das war wohl nichts, wie? Los, gehen wir!"

„Nicht so hastig, junger Freund!"

Mit einer stoppenden Geste hielt Terror den Jungen zurück.

„Wir haben uns doch gerade erst warm gemacht, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Wenn das für dich schon warm machen war.", gab Snape ruhig zurück.

„Du wirst schon noch zu einem menschlichen Wrack werden, das garantiere ich dir!"

Wieder machte Terror eine Handbewegung und ein Werwolf erschien direkt vor Snape. Instinktiv wich Snape ein paar Schritte zurück, im Augenwinkel sah er das schuldvolle Zusammenzucken Lupins. Doch dann konzentrierte Snape sich wieder auf die riesige Bestie, die ihm lauernd und knurrend gegenüber stand.

‚Das ist alles nur Halluzination.', sagte er sich. ‚Dieser Werwolf kann mich nicht verletzen. Außerdem weiß ich doch wohl mit einem einzelnen Exemplar davon umzugehen! Wie sehr hab ich die dunklen Künste denn studiert.'

„Mit deinem Zauberstab wirst du wohl nichts anstellen können, Severus!", höhnte Terror. „Was willst du tun? Den anderen Werwolf auf ihn hetzen?"

„Nein."

Sofort schob Snape die Szene aus seiner Schulzeit, als Lupin ihn um ein Haar erwischt hätte, aus seinem Kopf. Angst machte ihn jetzt nur verwundbar.

„Er hat damit nichts zu tun und für das..."

Snape deutete auf den erzeugten Werwolf.

„...brauche ich gar keinen Zauberstab!"

In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog er ein Messer aus seinem Umhang und rammte es dem Werwolf ins Herz. Mit einem letzten Jaulen ging das Tier zu Boden und löste sich in Rauch auf. Snape zog das Messer heraus und präsentierte es Terror kurz, bevor er es wieder einsteckte.

„Silber.", erklärte er sachlich und ohne eine Spur von Beunruhigung. „Das einzige, was Werwölfe konsequent und sicher tötet."

Dabei bewegte er seine Hand unbewusst wieder dorthin, wo das Messer steckte. Es war ein Erbe seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits, der meinte, sein Enkel würde es irgendwann sicher brauchen, um sich zu verteidigen.

‚Danke, Großvater!', dachte Snape. ‚Wie Recht du doch hattest.'

„Nun, gut, das war nicht schlecht.", gestand Terror zu. „Aber das waren ja auch nur die ersten zwei Stufen. Doch selbst die besten sind bei der dritten gescheitert."

* * *

Anmerkung von Tasha: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir weiterhin so liebe Reviews. hegdl 


	5. Das Heer der Verdammten

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, hier geht es nun weiter mit dem Horror-Trip. Ich hoffe auf eure Reviews. ;-)

* * *

Eine Sturmböe wehte plötzlich durch die Halle und brachte einige der Wandfackeln zum Erlöschen. Die paar, die nun noch brannten, ließen nur ein Dämmerlicht zu. Alle sahen sich um. Wind? Sollte das die fürchterliche dritte Stufe sein?

Snape wusste es besser, denn eine furchtbare Kälte erfasste ihn, die nicht vom Wind herrührte. Da waren Schreie in seinem Kopf! Fest presste er sich die Hände an die Schläfen, doch es half nichts, die Schreie waren in seinem Kopf.

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen sah Snape auf und erblickte, was er befürchtet hatte: Dementoren. Die Wächter Askabans, die ihre Opfer zwangen die furchtbarsten Momente ihres Lebens noch einmal durchzustehen. Das größte der Wesen glitt auf ihn zu und eine Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter.

„Lass ihn! Tu ihm nichts! Er ist doch noch ein Kind!"

Die Kälte hatte fast von Snapes gesamtem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Er war starr, nur sein Kopf, sein Verstand wehrte sich gegen diese Bedrohung. Schon damals, nach Blacks Flucht, als die Dementoren um Hogwarts postiert waren, war es ihm schlecht gegangen. Zuviel Schlimmes, zuviel Grausames hatte er in seinem Leben erlebt und gesehen. Immer näher kam die Gestalt, immer näher...

„Severus!"

Dumbledores Ruf löste wenigstens Snapes Starre. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte sich gerade gegen diese untote Bedrohung zur Wehr setzen, als der Anführer der Dementoren schon auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Instinktiv konnte Snape nur noch Richtung Wand ausweichen, doch der Dementor streifte ihn am Arm, woraufhin Snape den Zauberstab verlor. An die Wand gelehnt stand er nun da und versuchte das Gefühl in seiner Hand wiederzuerlangen. Inzwischen bewegten sich die Dementoren immer bedrohlicher in seine Richtung.

„Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!", schrie Lupin und wollte Snape schon mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Hilfe eilen, als Terrors Stimme ihn zurückrief:

„Na, na, na, wenn du dich jetzt einmischst, hat dein Freund verloren. Aber vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja inzwischen euer privates Horror-Kino ansehen."

Auf diese versteckte Anweisung hin bewegten sich die Dementoren, die bis dato eine Linie zwischen Snape und dem Rest des Ordens gebildet hatten, sich auf die Gruppe zu.

‚Nein.', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. ‚Nein, das darf nicht sein!'

Mit diesem Gedanken stieß er sich von der Wand ab und hatte nur ein Ziel im Auge: seinen Zauberstab. Dabei ignorierte er die pulsierenden Schreie und Bilder in seinem Kopf, die die Dementoren in seiner Nähe erzeugten, völlig. Mit einem letzten Hechtsprung hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schrie:

„Expecto patronum!"

Ein heller Strahl schoss aus dem Stab und vernichtete die drei Dementoren, die der Gruppe am nächsten waren.

„Ich bin euer Gegner, nicht die!"

Doch die Dementoren bewegten sich nicht vom Orden weg. Im Augenwinkel sah Snape wie sowohl Harry Potter, Tonks wie auch die Weasleys sich die Hände vor die Augen oder an die Ohren hielten, um das abzuhalten, was die Dementoren schon auf diese Distanz verursachten.

‚Der Orden hat andere Aufgaben.', war es in seinem Kopf. ‚Sie werden noch gebraucht und hier verlassen sie sich auf mich.'

„Zurück in die Hölle mit euch!", schrie Snape. „Expecto patronum!"

Diesmal war es mehr als ein Strahl. Eine weiß-glänzende Raubkatze löste sich aus Snapes Zauberstab und sprang die Dementoren an. Sie wollten vor dem Licht zurückweichen, doch der Patronus, den Snape geschaffen hatte, war so stark, dass selbst diese Überzahl von Feinden keine Chance hatte.

Die dritte Stufe war zwar gemeistert, doch das Lächeln aus Terrors Gesicht noch nicht verschwunden. Nun war zumindest einigen von ihnen auch klar, warum.

Snape war von der Schockwelle der Auseinandersetzung zwischen seinem Patronus und den Dementoren zurückgetaumelt und lehnte nun an der Wand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nun, nachdem die Schreie verklungen waren, darauf wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Diese psychische Ausnahmesituation hatte ihm viel abverlangt und eigentlich war es nur seinem Pflichtgefühl dem Orden und besonders Dumbledore gegenüber zu verdanken, dass er sich jetzt noch hatte zur Wehr setzen können. Als Snape noch immer beim Versuch, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, aufsah, traf sein Blick das Lächeln Terrors.

‚Es ist noch lange nicht geschafft.', wusste er nun, doch was noch kommen sollte, wollte er sich vorher besser noch nicht ausmalen.


	6. Kampf gegen die Erinnerung

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, nach längerer Pause (ich weiß!) geht's nun wieder (ein bißchen) weiter.

* * *

Im Augenwinkel sah Snape die Mitglieder des Ordens, die sich zum großen Teil von ihrem Schock durch die Dementoren erholten.

‚Ich darf jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.', sagte sich Snape streng und setzte sein übliches Pokerface auf, auch wenn es ihm jetzt äußerst schwer fiel.

Sicheren Schrittes trat er in die Mitte der Halle zwischen den Orden und Terror und sah den Dämon entschlossen an.

„Ich weiß, du bist ein harter Brocken und eine Kämpfernatur, Severus," lächelte Terror gelassen, „aber es gibt jemanden, der entschieden mehr Biss hat als du."

Terror trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen sich hinter ihm befindenden Herrensessel frei. Darin saß eine männliche Person, mehr konnte man in dem vorherrschenden Schummerlicht nicht erkennen, doch Snape hatte das ungute Gefühl, diesen Mann zu kennen.

„Du bist ein Versager, Severus. Schon immer gewesen."

Panisch krampfte sich Snapes gesamter Körper zusammen. Diese Stimme! Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, sie vergessen zu können, doch jeder Albtraum brachte sie ihm wieder zurück. Noch jetzt spürte er die Schläge, die Hiebe, die Flüche. Allein die Stimme war Horror genug.

„Warum antwortest du mir nicht? Ich habe doch Recht, oder?"

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Snapes Hand. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und sah auf den blutenden Striemen, der sich über seinen Handrücken zog.

„Ich habe doch Recht, du bist immer noch derselbe Versager wie früher. Antworte!"

„Ja, Vater, Sir.", antwortete Snape beinahe reflexartig.

Er hätte sich denken müssen, dass sein Vater in seinen schrecklichsten Ängsten auftauchen würde. Als dieser sich nun erhob, ergab sich durch die Erhöhung, auf der er stand, das gleiche Bild wie früher: Sein Vater stand allmächtig und drohend über ihm, bereit jede Laune an ihm auszulassen.

„Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, wie man grüßt?"

Drohend richtete der ältere Mann den Zauberstab auf Snape und einen Sekundenbruchteil später riss ein gewaltiger Fluch ihm die Beine weg. Unsanft prallte Snape auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen ab. Er hörte das Geräusch der Schuhe, als sein Vater nun auf ihn zu kam. Snape schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen!

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte vernommen, verpasste der Alte ihm schon eine Ohrfeige, die Snape nun auch von den Knien riss.

Plötzlich waren die gesamten Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit wieder da, die man nur als Hölle bezeichnen konnte. Ständig hatte sein Vater ihn geschlagen, wenn er getrunken hatte, ihn sogar halb totgeprügelt.

Noch heute zeugte sein Rücken von Narben, die von einem Gürtel stammten; seine Nase, krumm wie sie war, da sein Vater sie ihm mehrfach gebrochen hatte; seine Arme, die mit Brandmalen übersäht waren. Er war immer hilflos gewesen als Kind gegen seinen übermächtigen Vater. Auch jetzt, als ihn ein Fluch gegen die wand schleuderte, konnte er sich nicht wehren.

„Wertlos!", spie ihm der Alte entgegen. „Wertlos genau wie sie! Zuviel hast du von diesem schändlichen Weib, das sich deine Mutter nennt!"

Mit einem Mal sah Snape auf. Seine Mutter! Immer hatte sie ihm helfen wollen, doch dieser Tyrann hatte auch ihr immer wieder Gewalt angetan, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

‚Damals konnte ich ihr nicht helfen, aber jetzt kann ich es!'

Geschickt und blitzschnell wich Snape dem nächsten Fluch aus und schlug seinem Vater den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Irritiert sah dieser ihn an.

„Severus, was tust du da?", fragte er drohend.

„Das, was ich schon vor sehr langer Zeite hätte tun sollen!"

Snape stieß den alten Mann zurück, ein ungewöhnliches Feuer stand in seinen Augen.

„Die Verhältnisse haben sich geändert, Vater. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, das du herumschubsen und misshandeln kannst. Ich bin erwachsen und dir mittlerweile klar überlegen. Du wirst büßen. Büßen für all das, was du Mutter und all den anderen angetan hast!"

„Willst du mich ermorden, Severus? So weit gehen deine edlen Prinzipien, dass du einen alten, dir unterlegenen Mann ermordest?"

„Das brauche ich nicht."

Mit kaltem Blick trat Snape auf seinen Vater zu.

„Du bist seit einigen Jahren tot. Das hier ist nur die Hülle der Angst, die in mir weiter existiert hat. Sie wird verschwinden, wenn die Angst verschwindet und ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir."

„Du elender, kleiner..."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

„Das wirst du bereuen!"

Drohend kam der Alte auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Mitten im Schritt löste sich Julius Snape, Vater von Severus Snape, auf. Nun war endgültig der letzte Teil von ihm, die Angst seines Sohnes, gestorben.

Snape sank auf ein Knie und atmete tief durch. Da spürte er eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Sein Blick über die Schulter fiel auf Dumbledore, der flüsterte:

„Ich weiß, es war schwer, aber vielleicht musste dies zu deinem eigenen Wohl irgendwann sein."

Snape nickte. Zu lange hatte die schreckliche Erinnerung an seinen tyrannischen Vater ihn verfolgt und nun fühlte er sich zwar erschöpft, aber besser.


	7. Der Ursprung allen Übels

Anmerkung von Tasha: Es ist ein bißchen anders geworden, als ich dachte, aber bildet euch mal besser euer eigenes Urteil (und schreibt es mir g).

* * *

Nachdenklich sah Terror auf das Schauspiel herab. Snape musterte die Miene des Dämons und versuchte angestrengt, sie zu deuten. War der Dämon, dieser personifizierte Schrecken, tatsächlich schon mit seinem Latein am Ende?

‚Nein, das ist nicht möglich!', dachte Snape. ‚Das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Ich hatte zwar Angst vor meinem Vater, aber es war keine lebensbestimmende Angst, und außerdem: Wäre es die größte Angst gewesen, müsste Terror verschwunden sein, er ist es aber nicht. Er spielt mit uns.'

Doch Terrors Miene wandelte sich nicht. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und nachdenklicher Miene sah er Snape an.

„Nun, Severus," erklärte er schließlich, „du scheinst tatsächlich auf all meine Waffen vorbereitet zu sein. Ich bin wirklich etwas ratlos."

„Tja, du hättest dich besser nicht mit uns anlegen sollen!", rief Harry Potter triumphierend aus dem Hintergrund, doch Snape traute Terrors ‚Hilflosigkeit' nicht.

‚Er kann nicht geschlagen sein. Außerdem wirkt er noch viel zu ruhig.'

Snape war das Ganze nicht geheuer, doch bevor er Terror noch etwas entgegensetzen konnte, ertönte eine andere, grauenerregende Stimme in der Halle:

„Wenn du deiner Aufgaben nicht fähig bist, werde ich das wohl doch selber in die Hand nehmen müssen."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf eine Seitentreppe, auf welcher eine vermummte Gestalt stand. Sie war fast komplett von einem schwarzen Umhang verdeckt, doch die Stimme und die glühend roten Augen ließen nur ein Indentifikation zu: Voldemort!

Snape konnte das Zurückweichen des Schreckens seitens seiner Begleiter hinter sich spüren. In der Luft stand pures Entsetzen, während Terror augenscheinlich überrascht aufblickte und Voldemort leise hinterhältig lachte.

„Verräter und Hauptfeinde, alle auf einmal!", lachte der dunkle Lord. „Besser hätte es nicht kommen können!"

„Dann werde ich euch gerne den Vortritt lassen."

Terror verbeugte sich leicht und machte eine Vortritt gewährende Geste.

„Snape, Rückzug!", schrie Mad-Eye Moody. „Mit Terror und IHM können wir es nicht aufnehmen!"

Doch Snape blieb trotz der aufkommenden Hektik hinter sich stehen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Oho, meine ehemaliger Diener scheint ja richtig Mut zu entwickeln!", höhnte Voldemort, während er sich seltsam die Treppe herunter bewegte. „Du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten, Severus! Du solltest auf deine neuen ‚Freunde' hören."

„Er hat Recht, Severus!", rief Lupin verzweifelt. „Denk' an die Prophezeihung!"

‚Ich weiß!', dachte Snape. ‚Potter muss ihn töten, aber hier stimmt was nicht. ER würde nie allein erscheinen und Terror ist für seine Macht viel zu unterwürfig.'

„Snape, du gehst mir wirklich auf den Geist mit deiner Sturheit!", herrschte Voldemort nun und plötzlich wurde Snape von einer Welle erfasst, die ihn in die Knie zwang.

Er sah Bilder, hörte Schreie, alles Taten, die er als Todesser begangen oder mitgetragen hatte. Jung und alt, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, alles, was IHM im Wege gestanden hatte, war auf bestialischste Weise zu Tode gekommen. Snape spürte, wie er seine Hände an die Ohren presste und die Augen zusammenkniff, doch weder Bilder noch Schreie verschwanden. Sie waren in seinem Kopf, er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Dann sah er sich, er lag zusammengekrümmt und blutend vor Voldemort auf dem Boden. Es war der Moment vor noch nicht langer Zeit, als Voldemort von ihm das Geständnis des Verrats erpressen wollen, doch Snape hatte sich mit einem Zauber belegt, der auf Teufel komm raus ein Geständnis verhinderte. Er sah, wie Voldemort auf ihn zukam, näher und näher und ihm schließlich kräftig auf die Hand trat, die daraufhin unter markerschütterndem Knacken brach.

Schmerz zuckte durch seinen gesamten Körper, Snape riss die Augen auf und sah panisch auf seine Hand. Sie zitterte, doch der Schmerz war anscheinend Einbildung gewesen, denn jetzt, bei klarer Sicht, gab es keine Verletzungen und keine Schmerzen. Gar keine Schmerzen...?

‚Das Mal brennt nicht!', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. ‚Aber das müsste es tun, es sei denn...'

Snape riss die Augen auf und starrte Voldemort an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich diese ‚Figur' von ihrem ersten Erscheinen bis jetzt in ihrer äußeren Form nicht geändert hatte. Zusammen mit der ausgebliebenen Reaktion des dunklen Mals ließ das nur einen Schluss zu: Voldemort war nicht hier! Terror gaukelte ihnen das vor und spielte gekonnt in seiner eigenen Inszenierung mit. Aber warum?

„Ich kenne die Prophezeihung!", schrie Harry Potter. „Und du wirst sie jetzt kennen lernen! Ich mach' dich kalt!"

Voldemort und auch Terror lächelten und Snape schaltete sofort: Ihr Plan drohte aufzugehen!

„Bleib' stehen Potter!", schrie Snape und schleuderte dem Jungen eine Feuerkugel vor die Füße.

„Was soll das, Snape?", herrschte Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn an. „Wollen Sie hier jetzt plötzlich den Helden spielen, auch wenn das Schicksal es anders bestimmt hat?"

Dann schluckte er.

„Oder kehren Sie doch zu Ihrem alten Meister zurück?"

Alle Blicke hafteten auf Snape, der jedoch nur herablassend lächelte.

„Sie haben es erkannt, Shacklebolt.", erklärte er. „Ich bin schließlich ein Slytherin und wir stellen uns immer auf die Seite der Sieger."

Mit diesen Worten ging Snape auf Voldemort zu. Terror war irritiert und wirkte für einen Moment wie versteinert.

„Bleib' fern!", spie Voldemort dann aus, doch es klang etwas Panik in der sonst so angsteinflößenden Stimme mit.

„Aber warum denn, Meister?", fragte Snape. „Ihr wusstet doch meine Dienste auch sonst immer zu schätzen."

Mit jedem Schritt, den Snape sich näherte, wurde Terror nervöser, doch Voldemort veränderte sich nicht.

„Jetzt ist Schluss!", schrie der Lord. „Gehorche mir und bleib' stehen, damit ich mich dem jungen Potter widmen kann."

„Mit einem habt Ihr Recht.", erwiderte Snape und blieb direkt vor Voldemort stehen. „Es ist Schluss, Schluss mit dem Theater!"

Daraufhin schlug er nach Voldemort, welcher sich in Luft auflöste. Im Augenwinkel konnte Snape sehen, wie fast allen Ordensmitgliedern die Kinnlade runterfiel.

„Projektion.", erklärte Snape, wobei er sich Terror zuwandte. „Der dunkle Lord ist nicht tot, sein Geist konnte also nicht beschworen werden, doch das dunkle Mal reagierte nicht und die Figur bewegte sich kein einziges Mal, sondern war ein starres Abbild. Außerdem bist du, Terror, mit Sicherheit nicht so schwach, wie du uns glauben lassen wolltest und der dunkle Lord würde niemals für seine ‚Waffe' in die Offensive gehen."

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah von Terror zum Orden.

„Doch hätte Potter ihn angegriffen..."

„...wäre die Abmachung gebrochen gewesen.", ergänzte Dumbledore.

Terror zog ein wütendes Gesicht.

„Zugegeben, Snape, ich habe deine Angst vor IHM wohl überschätzt, aber jetzt hast du mich verärgert!"

„Du hast nicht meine Angst über-, sondern die Logik unterschätzt.", korrigierte Snape.

‚Denn der dunkle Lord ist nicht die Angst. Die Angst sind die Taten, die mich mein Leben lang verfolgen werden.'

Doch mit dieser Tatsache musste Snape leben, das wusste er und seine einzige Chance, einen Teil wieder gut zu machen, bestand darin, Terror für den Orden und die gesamte unschuldige Zaubererwelt zu schlagen.


	8. Vorwürfe

Anmerkung von Tasha: Im Vergleich zu den vorigen Kapiteln ein wenig länger. Ob es so weitergeht,... wer weiß! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe auf Rückmeldungen von euch.

* * *

Schäumend vor Wut trat Terror ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er neben dem alten Herrensessel, aus dem sich noch vor kurzem der Geist von Snapes Vater erhoben hatte, stand. Während bei den Ordensmitgliedern eine in dieser Situation fast ungesunde Zuversichtlichkeit zu spüren war, blieb Severus bis in den kleinsten Muskel angespannt, bereit jederzeit zu reagieren. Er gestand sich ein, beunruhigt zu sein.

‚Werwölfe, mein Vater, der dunkle Lord – alles Dinge, mit denen ich gerechnet habe.', dachte Snape. ‚Aber was kann jetzt noch kommen?'

Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt unvorbereitet war und deshalb keine perfekte Reaktionsmöglichkeit hatte, machte ihn mehr als nervös. Pure Improvisation lag ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

"Kaum zu glauben...", murrte Terror, "...und dabei hast du doch so viele Feinde, Severus. Tja, _Feinde_..."

Aus der Betonung dieses letzten Wortes wurde Snape nicht schlau und er erwartete jeden Moment einen Angriff aus einer unvorhersehbaren Richtung, doch anstelle eines Schlages ertönte eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Rücken.

"Ja, wenn man der personifizierte Feind ist, kann man auch nur Feinde haben. Das ist ganz logisch."

Snape fuhr herum und sein Blick fiel auf Hermine Granger, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben den Mitgliedern des Ordens aufgetaucht war.

"Miss Granger?", fragte Snape etwas ungläubig.

"Oh ja, bleiben Sie ruhig dabei, Ihre Schüler nie beim Vornamen zu nennen, das macht das Ganze ja so viel einfacher."

Die Stimme der ansonsten so wissbegierigen Schülerin wies eine ungekannte Schärfe auf.

"Wovon sprechen Sie?"

"Wovon?"

Ebenfalls wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Ron Weasley neben ihr.

"Sie spricht davon, dass es doch viel einfacher ist, irgendeine Miss oder einen Mr So-und-so zu töten als eine Person mit einem Vornamen."

"Das ist doch völlig abstruß!", wies Snape die Vorwürfe der Gryffindorschüler ab.

"Ach ja?", fragte Hermine Granger. "Sie wussten doch immer perfekt Bescheid und trotzdem musste Cedric Diggory sterben."

"Davon wusste ich nichts."

"Aber sicher nicht!", höhnte nun mit gänzlich fremder Stimme Ron Weasley. "Sie haben Ihren alten Gefährten Barty Crouch doch garantiert gleich erkannt, Sie wussten, was er vorhat und Sie haben zugesehen."

"Das stimmt nicht!"

Snapes Stimme wurde lauter, als wolle er versuchen, die Vorwürfe zu übertönen.

"Genauso wie Sie zugesehen haben, wie etliche von uns in den Bann von Sie-wissen-schon-wem gerieten und ihm dienen oder für ihn sterben mussten."

Erneut starrte Snape in Richtung der Stimmen. Nun stand auch Draco Malfoy da und deutete anklagend auf ihn.

"Sie haben uns in seine Klauen getrieben.", urteilte der junge Slytherin. "Sie haben uns missbraucht, um bei IHM an Ansehen zu gewinnen."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Snape und schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. "Ich habe immer versucht, euch zu beschützen. Ich wollte nie, dass ihr diese Hölle durchleben müsst!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", spottete Malfoy junior. "Sie haben es geschafft, auch in diesem Punkt zu versagen und haben etliche von uns in den Tod geschickt. Crabbe, Goyle, soll ich weitermachen?"

Wie von einer Peitsche getroffen, zuckte Snape zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. Er hatte sehr viele seiner Slytherins im Zuge des Krieges verlieren müssen. Zu wenige (wie Malfoy) hatte er aus dem Einfluss ihrer Familien reißen und sie so schützen können. Keinen hatte er verlieren wollen, aber zu viele hatten sterben müssen...

"Aber das ist ja kein Wunder, im Opfern warst du ja schon immer gut, Severus."

Noch ehe er es kontrollieren konnte, hatte Snape zur Seite geblickt, um dieser Frauenstimme zu folgen. Voller Schrecken wich er zwei Schritte zurück; weg von der Wand, vor der mit hasserfüllten Blicken Sirius Black, James und Lily Potter standen.

"Du hättest Dumbledore warnen können.", behauptete James Potter. "Du wusstest, was Voldemort vorhatte. Aber es war wichtiger, dass diese schwachsinnige Prophezeihung erfüllt wird. Dafür opfert man doch locker zwei Menschenleben."

"Aber ich wusste nicht..."

"Und nicht nur das!", unterbrach Lily Potter Snape, dessen Stimme schon wesentlich leiser geworden war. "Nicht nur, dass du zwei Menschen geopfert hast, du hast auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einem unschuldigen Kind die Eltern genommen. Harry hatte nie Eltern, in der Muggel-Hölle hat er aufwachsen müssen und das ist alles ganz allein deine Schuld!"

Snape konnte nur einen weiteren Schritt vor dem anklagenden Zeigefinger zurückweichen und hilflos den Kopf schütteln.

"Und als ob das nicht reicht, konntest du nicht mal auf ihn aufpassen!", mischte sich nun Sirius Black ein. "Wenn du ihn nicht mit dieser Umbridge in den Wald gelassen und ihn in Hogwarts behalten hättest, dann hätten wir ihm nicht folgen und ich im Kampf nicht sterben müssen. Aber auch hier hast du wieder eine Glanzleistung in Versagen-auf-der-ganzen-Linie hingelegt, Snivellus."

"Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest und im Hauptquartier geblieben wärst!", verteidigte sich Snape, dem die Wut über seinen verhassten Schulspitznamen wieder ein bißchen Kraft gegeben hatte.

"Und mein geliebtes Patenkind in den sicheren Tod rennen lasse?", konterte Black. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von Familienbande."

"Woher auch?"

Erneut schreckte Snape herum. Diese Stimme hatte er heute schon einmal gehört...

"Schließlich hat er uns auch als Opfer geduldet."

"Mutter, ich..."

"Bleib mir fern!", wies sie ihn grob ab. "Dein Vater mag uns zu Tode geprügelt haben, aber du hast zugesehen."

"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte Snape der Verzwiflung nahe. "Ich meine, wie hätte ich..."

"Es gibt immer einen Weg. Das Problem war nur: Wir waren dir egal."

Aus dem Schatten der Mutter trat ein junges, dunkelhaariges Mädchen hervor. Snape glaubte, das Blut würde ihm in den Adern gefrieren; dies war seine jüngere Schwester Elisabeth. Der Vater hatte sie mit 10 Jahren vor den Augen des Sohnes von einer der Schlossmauern in die Tiefe gestoßen und sie so getötet.

"Liz, das ist nicht wahr!", beteuerte er kopfschüttelnd. "Ihr seid mir nicht egal und seid es auch nie gewesen. Ihr seid doch das Wertvollste, was ich je hatte. Bitte, Mutter, Liz, glaubt mir!"

"So? Waren sie das? Und ich? Was war ich?"

Snape wandte sich Richtung Orden. In ihrer Mitte stand, so plötzlich wie auch alle anderen aufgetaucht waren, eine junge Frau mit engelsgleichen blonden Locken und blauen Augen. Gehüllt in einen dunkelblauen Umhang stand sie dort und starrte ihn anklagend an. Es war der gleiche Blick, den Snape jedes Mal in seinen schrecklichsten Träumen sah, wenn sich ihr letzter Moment vor seinen Augen abspielte. Diese Frau war Diana Swan, die einzige Frau, die er je von ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte.

"Diana, ich... ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Bitte, du musst mir glauben!"

"Du warst da, Severus, du warst dabei und du hast zugesehen!"

Mit diesen Worten warf sie den Umhang ab. Das weiße Gewand, welches sie darunter trug, war am Bauch dunkelrot gefärbt und zeigte eine grausame, klaffende Wunde. Voldemort persönlich hatte sie ihr zugefügt und Todesser hatten Diana dann noch solange mit Flüchen und Tritten traktiert, bis sie schließlich tot war. Diana hatte Recht, Snape war dabei gewesen, doch ihm war von seinen "Auftraggebern" eingeschärft worden, er dürfe seine Spionagetätigkeit auf keinen Fall auffliegen lassen. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

"Sie es dir an, Severus!", verlangte Diana, als Snape den Kopf wegdrehte. "Es ist dein Werk."

"Nein!"

Snape senkte den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste sich die Hände an die Ohren. Er wollte sie alle nicht sehen, er wollte diese Vorwürfe nicht hören. Plötzlich traf ein Fluch seine Hand und riss Snape aus seiner kümmerlichen Schutzhaltung.

"Stellen Sie sich der Wahrheit wenigstens! Wenn Sie schon die Leben anderer Leute zerstören, dann stehen Sie wenigstens dazu!"

Keine Person war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, nun war es Harry Potter, der anklagend den Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet hielt.

"So ist das, Harry.", erklärte dann Remus Lupin in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall. "So ist das, wenn man keine Freunde, kein Rückgrat und keine Persönlichkeit hat. Dann bleibt einem nur übrig, die Leben anderer zu zerstören, um sich nicht gänzlich minderwertig vorzukommen."

"Lupin, was... was soll das? Das ist nicht wahr und ihr wisst das!"

Panisch nach Hilfe suchend sah Snape die Mitglieder des Ordens an, doch egal, wen er ansah, es war immer der gleiche Blick: Verachtung, Anklage, Hass.

"Das könnt ihr doch nicht alle denken. Ich bitte euch, wofür haben wir denn gekämpft?"

Mit eindringlicher und doch von Entsetzen geprägter Stimme versuchte Snape wenigstens zu einem von seinen Gefährten vorzudringen, doch es geschah nichts.

"Tja, Severus, vielleicht war es ein Bauernopfer zuviel."

Mit von Abscheu versteinerter Miene trat Minerva McGonagall, die Person, der Snape nach Dumbledore am meisten vertraute, auf ihn zu. Obwohl er sich gern mit der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors stritt, war sie für ihn nach dem Tod seiner leiblichen Mutter doch wie eine Art Ersatzmutter, eine ältere, anleitende Frau geworden. Auch war sie die Einzige, bei der er sich je für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen gewusst hatte. Dieser Blick voller Hass lähmte Snape komplett, machte ihn völlig bewegungsunfähig.

"Dabei warst du immer so ein guter Schachspieler.", bemerkte sie abfällig. "Du hättest wissen müssen, dass sich so viele Opfer irgendwann rächen. Nun heißt es für dich: Schachmatt."

Hinter McGonagall drohte alles zu verschwimmen, sodass Snape kurz blinzeln musste. Dann fügten sich hinter ihr Schatten zusammen, in deren Umrissen Snape seine weiteren Kollegen erkennen konnte. Sie sagten zwar nichts, doch auch ihre Schatten deuteten anklagend auf ihn.

"Glaubt mir denn hier keiner mehr?", schrie Snape nun völlig verzweifelt.

"Natürlich nicht. Warum auch?"

Snape fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm pure Eiseskälte in die Knochen gespritzt. Der Orden und auch die Schatten seiner Kollegen wichen zur Seite und an McGonagall vorbei trat Albus Dumbledore auf ihn zu.

"Albus,...nein..."

Die Worte von Snape waren fast nur noch ein Wimmern, dass er von sich gab, während er Schritt für Schritt zurückwich.

"Oh doch, Severus, ich muss dir doch die Wahrheit sagen.", antwortete Dumbledore mit einer Gefühllosigkeit, die nichts mehr mit dem gütigen Direktor von Hogwarts gemeinsam hatte. "Was hast du denn erwartet? Du hast uns alle verraten und dich Voldemort angeschlossen. Dann drohtest du deine Macht bei ihm zu verlieren, also hast du dich uns als Spion geboten und deine ehemaligen Kampfgefährten ans Messer geliefert. Wer sagt mir, dass dasselbe Spiel nicht auch hier wieder uns trifft?"

"Aber, Albus, du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir!"

Verzweifelt suchte Snape einen Funken des alten Dumbledore in diesen eiskalten Augen. Doch Dumbledore stieß nur einen

Lacher aus.

"Vertrauen? Sei doch mal ehrlich, Severus: Würdest du dir vertrauen? Jemandem, der seine Familie geopfert hat, seine Geliebte, unschuldige Schüler, die ihm anvertraut waren? Jemandem, der für einen Auftrag unschuldige Menschen sterben lässt? Jemandem, der jedem für die richtige Gegenleistung folgen würde? Würdest du?"

Nun stand Dumbledore so dicht vor ihm, dass ihre Gesichter kaum eine Hand breit voneinander getrennt waren und der Direktor nur noch flüstern musste:

"Ich nicht."

"NEIN!"

Snape sank auf die Knie und versuchte sich von allem um ihn herum abzuschirmen, doch das Stimmengewirr drag trotzdem zu ihm durch.

"Mörder!" – "Verräter!" – "Versager!" – "Opportunist!" – "Teufel!"

Snape war kurz davor, endgültig zusammenzubrechen, als er zwischen diesen peitschenden Vorwürfen ein unmenschliches Lachen hörte.

‚Terror!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Den Dämon hatte er völlig vergessen.

‚Das alles ist sein Werk. Aber er darf nicht gewinnen.'

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hob dann selbstsicher den Kopf.

"Sagt und denkt, was ihr wollt.", verkündete er mit einer Stimme, von deren Selbstsicherheit er selbst überrascht war. "Ich kann euch weder zwingen, mir zu glauben noch mir zu vertrauen, aber eines schwöre ich euch: Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der dunkle Lord zu Grunde geht, egal was danach mit mir geschieht. Verurteilt mich für das, was ich getan habe, ich bin bereit, jede Strafe anzunehmen, aber zuerst muss der dunkle Lord besiegt werden, damit die Opfer, die ihr betrauert, nicht umsonst waren. Ich werde alles dafür geben, dem dunklen Lord die Vernichtung beizubringen, ihm..."

Snape wandte sich blitzschnell auf dem Absatz um.

"...ihm und dir!"

Mit funkelden Augen und felsenfester Haltung deutete Snape auf Terror und ignorierte die verstummten Ankläger in seinem Rücken. Terror starrte ihn fassungslos an und Snape hielt diesem Blick stand, bis ihn ein Wirbel von den Füßen riss.

"Severus?"

Snape blickte auf, sah Dumbledores Gesicht über und spürte dessen Arme um sich. Es waren wieder die gütigen, hellen Augen, die besorgt auf ihn niederblickten.

"Severus, was war mit dir?"

"Nicht wichtig.", murmelte Snape. "Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir alle einander vertrauen."

"Aber natürlich tun wir das.", stimmte Dumbledore verwirrt zu. "Aber was war los?"

"Zu lange Geschichte.", antwortete Snape, während Dumbledore und Lupin ihm wieder auf die Beine halfen. "Vielleicht wenn wir gesiegt haben..."


End file.
